Full Moon
by mochan48
Summary: Syo baru menyadari ternyata Natsuki...


**Full Moon**

 **Uta no Prince Sama bukan punya saya. Dan saya hanya meminjam charanya saja ^^v**

 **Romance, BxB, Yaoi**

 **NatsukixSyoxSatsuki**

 **Rate T**

 **Don't like, Don't Read** **!**

"Hei aku mau mengembalikan ini"

"Ah Syo- _chan_ kau datang lagi?" mata Natsuki berbinar-binar seperti biasanya saat ia melihat pemuda pirang yang tidak tinggi itu.

"Tentu saja aku kan mau mengembalikan buku ini" Syo memalingkan wajahnya dari Natsuki yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

Kurusu Syo seorang pemuda enerjik yang bekerja sebagai model di agensi _Shinning_. Ia adalah sahabat dari Shinomiya Natsuki, pemuda yang bekerja paruh waktu sebagai penjaga perpustakaan di pusat kota.

" _Nee_ Syo- _chan_ apa hari ini kau _free_?" Tanya Natsuki sembari merapihkan buku ditangannya.

"Kurasa begitu.."

" _Yokatta_.. bagaimana kalau nanti kita makan _ice cream_ di tempat biasa? Aku yang traktir" ajak Natsuki sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ah baiklah.. lagipula sudah lama kita tidak makan _ice cream_ bersama" Syo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Oke kita bertemu disana jam 4 setelah aku menyelesaikan _shift_ ku"

"Baiklah sampai nanti Natsuki" Syo membalikkan badannya lalu pergi dari perpustakaan itu.

Natsuki melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar pada Syo yang melenggang pergi dari sana.

.

.

Di cafe yang mereka janjikan, Syo telah sampai terlebih dulu. Ia mencari Natsuki namun sahabatnya itu sepertinya belum datang. Ia pun mencari tempat kosong untuk duduk.

"Ck aku terlalu cepat.."

Syo mengambil buku menu dimejanya dan mulai memilih apa yang akan dipesannya nanti. Ia mencari _ice cream_ yang sekiranya belum pernah ia pesan sebelumnya. Tak lama kemudian..

"Syo- _chaaannn_ maaf aku terlambat" Natsuki langsung duduk pada kursi didepan Syo.

"Padahal kau yang mengundangku huh.."cibir Syo yang menurut Natsuki itu adalah ekspresi imut yang hanya dimiliki oleh sahabatnya itu.

" _Gomen nee_ Syo- _chan_.. kau sudah pesan?"

"Tentu saja aku menunggumu _baka_.. kan kau yang menraktirku" ia melanjutkan memilih menu _ice cream_ yang ingin dipesannya. Natsuki pun ikut memilih ice creamnya.

Setelah mereka menemukan apa yang ingin dipesannya, Syo memanggil pelayan disana dan pelayan itu pun menghampiri.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Tanya sang pelayan wanita bersurai coklat itu.

"Kami mau pesan..."

Setelah memesan, pelayan itu pun langsung meminta orang bagian pembuat ice cream membuat pesanan Syo dan Natsuki.

" _Nee_ Syo- _chan_ kelihatannya akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk sekali ya?" Natsuki mulai membuka topik.

"Haaahh iyaa sangaat sibuk.." Syo menghela nafasnya. "Tapi itu semua terbayar ketika semua orang tersenyum melihat hasil yang kukerjakan" Lelaki itu kembali menampilkan senyuman yang membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya langsung bersemangat.

" _Ah souka_.. Syo- _chan_ sebenarnya.."

"Maaf lama menunggu tuan. Ini pesanannya.." ucapan Natsuki terpotong sang pelayan yang menaruh _ice cream_ pesanan mereka.

"Ah iya terimakasih.." ucap Syo pada pelayan wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

Syo langsung menyambar _ice cream_ rasa _strawberry_ didepannya " _Itadakimasu_ ". Natsuki menatap Syo yang mulai memakan _ice cream_ nya.

"Oh iya tadi kau mau bilang apa Natsuki?" tanya Syo disela-sela memakan _ice cream_ nya.

"Aku lupa tadi mau bilang apa hehehe" Natsuki tertawa lalu mulai memakan _ice cream_ nya yang belum ia sentuh karena memandangi Syo. "Kau itu belum berubah ya Syo- _chan_.." lanjutnya.

"Hah?"

"Cara makan _ice cream_ mu itu" Natsuki mengelap sisa _ice cream_ di sudut bibir Syo.

Mendapat perlakuan yang jarang sekali dan bahkan belum pernah dari sahabatnya itu, Syo merasa jika wajahnya memanas saat ini.

" _U..urusai_ " lalu ia tepis tangan Natsuki dan mengambil tissue yang terdapat pada meja mereka.

"Hahaha Syo- _chan_ wajahmu memerah"

"Aku tidak memerah"

"Kau memerah Syo- _chan_ "

"Tidak"

Natsuki melanjutkan tawanya sementara Syo tetap menikmati ice cream ditangannya.

Setelah mereka menghabiskan _ice cream_ nya dan berbincang tentang pekerjaan dan lainnya, mereka pun meninggalkan café itu.

"Berapa lama kita di café itu? Yaampun ini sudah gelap.."gumam Syo sambil menatap langit.

"Ah iya kau benar.. maaf"

"Hey jangan minta maaf. Lagipula kau tidak salah kan?" Protes Syo yang tak suka sahabatnya itu meminta maaf tanpa berbuat salah.

"Syo- _chan_.."

"Hm? Hei disana ada ayunan.. ayo kita duduk disana" Syo langsung bergegas menghampiri ayunan di taman yang sepi.

"Yaampun.. kadang dia seperti anak kecil saja" Natsuki pun akhirnya mengikuti Syo yang sudah duduk di ayunan. Natsuki kemudian duduk di ayunan sebelahnya.

Syo menggerakkan ayunan itu hingga dirinya terayun. "Aahhh sudah lama aku tidak bermain ini" teriaknya dengan girang.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali Syo- _chan_.." Natsuki tersenyum menatap pemuda pirang itu yang masih mengayunkan tubuhnya.

"Hahaha tentu saja"

Setelah Syo lelah berayun, ia pun menghentikan ayunan itu dengan kakinya.

"Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku tidak bermain-main di taman seperti ini Natsuki.." ucap Syo tanpa menatap Natsuki.

"Syo- _chan_.."

" _Nani_?"

" _Suki da_.."

"Eh?" Syo membelalakkan matanya mendengar kalimat Natsuki.

Natsuki bangun dari ayunannya lalu berdiri dihadapan Syo yang masih duduk di ayunan itu. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu mengambil satu tangan pemuda didepannya. Wajah Syo bersemu merah melihat tingkah lelaki didepannya namun ia tetap diam memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Natsuki.

"Jadilah pacarku Kurusu Syo.. aku tahu kau bingung dengan sikapku ini tapi aku serius dan aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia.." ucap Natsuki dengan serius tanpa ragu.

Syo langsung mencerna pernyataan Natsuki. Ia menatap bola mata hijau dihadapannya, tak ada kebohongan disana. Syo pun bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa melepaskan tanganku jika kau tidak mau Syo- _chan_.. " ucap Natsuki dengan lembut.

Mendengar itu Syo berpikir untuk melepaskan tangannya dari Natsuki namun entah mengapa tangannya tidak mau melepaskan genggaman hangat itu.

Natsuki yang sudah memikirkan hal terburuk jika Syo akan melepaskan tangannya pun tersenyum. Ia mencium punggung tangan pemuda itu. " _Arigatou_ Syo- _chan_.."

Syo mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya menunduk. Wajahnya semakin merah dan hal itu terlihat menggemaskan di mata Natsuki.

"Jadi sekarang kita pacaran?" Tanya Natsuki sambil tersenyum.

"A..aku kan tidak bilang iya" Syo yang baru sadar jika Natsuki masih menggenggamnya pun kemudian menarik tangannya.

"Tapi kau tidak melepaskan tanganku tadi.."

"I..itu.." Syo jadi bingung sendiri mau mengatakan apa.

Cup.

Kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Syo.

"Ayo kita pulang.. besok kau masih harus bekerja kan?"

"Ck kau membuatku gila Natsuki" Syo berjalan mendahului Natsuki.

"Eehh?"

Syo yang berjalan didepan pun tersenyum tanpa diketahui oleh Natsuki.

Dan hari itu mereka resmi berpacaran.

.

.

" _Otsukare_.."

" _Otsukaresama_ _deshita_ "

Syo meneguk air mineral yang diberikan oleh manajernya. Ia melakukan pemotretan dari pagi pada salah satu museum di dekat perpustakaan kota.

"Istirahatnya sampai jam berapa?" Tanya Syo pada manajernya.

"Sekitar satu jam.." jawabnya setelah melihat jam di tangannya.

"Baiklah aku akan kembali sebelum pemotretan selanjutnya dimulai.." Syo langsung meninggalkan manajernya yang melihat sosoknya pergi dari belakang.

Syo mengunjungi perpustakaan lagi. Seingatnya sekarang masih _shift_ Natsuki. Namun ketika ia masuk ke dalam, ia tak menemukan Natsuki di meja tamu.

"Permisi.."

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya seorang gadis dengan _nametag_ yang tertulis Haruka disana.

"Aku mencari Shinomiya Natsuki. Bukankah sekarang dia yang harusnya jaga?" tanya Syo.

"Oh Shinomiya- _san_ izin tidak masuk sampai besok" jawab gadis itu.

Setelah mengetahui jika orang yang dicarinya tidak masuk kerja, Syo pun kembali ke tempat pemotretan. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berniat mengirim pesan pada Natsuki. Namun saat ia baru mengaktifkan ponselnya, ada pesan masuk dari Natsuki kemarin.

' _Aku sedang sakit. Jangan temui aku dulu. I love you Syo.'_

Itulah bunyi pesan dari Natsuki. Wajah Syo memerah sesaat ketika membaca kalimat terakhir itu.

"Huh? Dasar. Baiklah nanti kudatangi saja rumahnya"

Malam ketika Syo telah menyelesaikan _job_ nya, ia berniat mengunjungi _apartemen_ yang ditinggali oleh Natsuki. Sebelum pergi ia mampir ke sebuah supermarket untuk membeli beberapa buah dan obat untuk Natsuki yang sedang sakit. Setelah itu ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk ke tempat Natsuki.

"Yang ini kan _apartemen_ nya?" Tanya Syo pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia sudah berkali-kali memencet bel namun tak ada respon dari dalam. Dengan kesal ia pun memegang kenopnya dan bersiap untuk mendobrak pintu itu.

KLEK

"Tidak dikunci? Yang benar saja? Bagaimana jika ada pencuri?" Syo masuk kedalam sambil menggerutu.

"Hooii Natsuki"

Syo tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Ia mengecek kamar mandi dan pelosok ruangan itu namun hasilnya nihil.

"Kemana dia?"

Melihat lelaki yang dicarinya tidak ada, Syo pun berniat kembali ke tempatnya dan meninggalkan apartemen Natsuki.

Syo berjalan dengan menendangi batu kerikil dengan kakinya. Angin malam itu terasa begitu dingin sehingga ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya pada saku jaketnya. Ia cukup lelah dan akan istirahat untuk malam ini.

"Ah.. malam ini bulan purnama ya.. indahnya.." gumam Syo pelan ketika menatap ke langit.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu pun melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

"Ngh.. jangan disini.." langkah Syo terhenti ketika mendengar suara wanita yang membuatnya merinding.

"Diamlah.."

"Mmnnhh.."

Syo membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat dua orang sedang berciuman dengan panas dibalik pohon. Yang lebih membuat si pirang itu terkejut adalah orang yang bersama dengan wanita itu.

"Natsuki.."

Entah suara Syo yang terlalu keras atau memang telinga lelaki itu yang terlalu tajam sehingga Natsuki menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh kearah Syo yang sedang _shock_ saat ini.

 **Syo POV**

Sial dia melihat kesini! Tu..tunggu ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Natsuki. Dia tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Kemana juga kacamatanya? Akh bukan saatnya memikirkan kacamata.

Kurasa aku harus melarikan diri terlebih dulu. Tapi kenapa juga aku yang kabur? Bukannya aku tidak bersalah? Akh masa bodo! Aku tidak ingin menatap Natsuki untuk saat ini.

Tap

Tangan itu menahanku agar tidak berlari terlalu jauh. Ternyata ia mengejarku dan entah kemana wanita yang bersamanya tadi. Aku masih membelakanginya. Aku sangat tidak ingin nenatapnya.

"Apa ada masalah Syo?"

Hah? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Dia sedang mempermainkanku ya? Eh.. tadi dia tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel _chan_?

"Terserah kau. Aku mau pulang" ucapku sambil menghpaskan pegangannya pada tanganku.

Namun dia malah mencengkramku dan membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya. Kutatap wajahnya dengan terpaksa lalu kubuang mukaku kesamping. Ia menyentuh daguku untuk menatapnya dan..

"Mmhhh.. ap..nngh"

Sial Natsuki menciumku. Ada apa ini? Kenapa ciumannya menuntut begini? Ini pertama kalinya..

"Buka mulutmu Syo.." perintahnya.

Dan entah mengapa aku menurutinya. Lidah Natsuki masuk kedalam mulutku lalu ia mengaitkan lidah kami seakan kami ingin berperang. Sial! Kenapa ini terasa..

"Mmnh.. Natsu.. henti..ngh"

Sial dia tidak membiarkanku bernafas!

Natsuki melepaskan ciumannya dari bibirku. Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah bisa kurasakan saliva kami yang menyatu saat Natsuki menarik wajahnya menjauh.

"Ikut aku.." dia menarikku.

Aku menarik tanganku. Aku tidak ingin ikut dengannya setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan wanita tadi didepan mataku. Aku menatapnya tajam. Tidak peduli dia menatapku tajam juga.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut? Kau bahkan bisa mengajak wanita barusan jika kau mau.." cercaku pada lelaki didepanku ini.

"Ah jadi kau cemburu aku akan melakukannya dengan yang lain Syo..?"

"Hah?"

Sekali lagi ia menarikku dan kali ini dengan kasar. Aku sudah mencoba melepaskan cengkramannya namun tak berhasil.

"Hoy Natsuki lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu!" Natsuki tak meresponku yang berteriak padanya.

Pada akhirnya aku pun pasrah ditarik oleh Natsuki.

Tunggu.. arah ini kan..

Apartemen Natsuki.

 **End POV**

BRUUKK

Natsuki melempar Syo ke tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau laku.. hmmpp..ngh" sebelum Syo menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Natsuki sudah terlebih dulu membungkam bibir itu dengan bibirnya.

Natsuki mendorong Syo berbaring tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Syo yang awalnya memberontak pun mulai terlena dengan ciuman Natsuki yang memabukkan. Tangan Natsuki yang sedari tadi diam juga mulai melancarkan aksinya menelusupkan tangan kedalam kaos yang dipakai Syo.

PLAAKK

Ciuman mereka terlepas saat Syo berhasil menepis tangan Natsuki. Ia menatap lelaki diatasnya itu.

"Hh.. sebenarnya.. hh kau ini.. kenapa Natsuki?" Tanya Syo dengan nafas yang masih terengah.

"Kau tahu Syo? Malam ini bulan purnama dan itu adalah waktunya diriku untuk keluar.."

"Kau itu bicara apa?" Tanya Syo yang tidak mengerti.

"Natsuki yang kau kenal sedang tertidur sekarang.." pemuda yang masih berada di atas Syo menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar dan itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Natsuki langsung menunduk dan menjilat leher Syo.

"Nghh.. jangann Natsuki.. aakhh aku masih harus bekerja besok.. jadi.. nghh jangan sampai ada bekas.." Natsuki yang sedang membuat _kissmark_ pun melepaskan gigitannya.

"Setiap bulan purnama aku adalah Satsuki.. jadi jangan panggil aku Natsuki.. Syo"

"Sa..tsuki..?" ia menatap kedalam bola mata hijau itu.

Syo membelalakkan matanya ketika ternyata tangan Satsuki yang entah sejak kapan sudah menurunkan celananya.

"Tu.. tunggu.. jangan.. aahhh" Natsuki meremas milik Syo.

"Jangan? Bukankah kau menginginkannya Syo? Bahkan dengan ciuman kau sudah seperti ini?" Satsuki tersenyum dan entah mengapa melihatnya tersenyum wajah Syo semakin memerah.

"Sial! Aku tidak.. aahhnnn" Syo tidak bisa menahan desahannya ketika Natsuki memainkan milik Syo dengan tangannya.

"Panggil namaku Syo.." Satsuki menatap Syo dengan intens.

"Tidak.. nngh aku membencimu.." ucap Syo yang masih tidak ingin Satsuki melakukan seauatu yang lebih dari ini. Bukan tidak ingin tapi ia tidak siap karena ini adalah pertama kalinya.

Syo menatap Satsuki dengan nyalang.

" _Ara_.. kau sepertinya minta dihukum hmm?" Satsuki membalikkan badan Syo agar membelakanginya.

"Heeeyy.. kalau kau berani melakukan lebih dari ini.. aku akan.. nnghh" Satsuki memainkan milik Syo dengan tempo yang lebih cepat sambil menjilat tengkuk pemuda dibawahnya dari belakang.

"Kau akan apa Syo?" Ucapnya dengan seduktif lalu menggigit pertengahan leher pemuda itu.

"Aahh sudah kubilang jangan.. meninggalkan bekas.. nngh lepas.."

"Maaf saja.. aku tidak akan mendengarkanmu malam ini Syo.."

"Apa? Kau aahhhh tidak.. ngh"

Suara desahan demi desahan, erangan demi erangan dan bunyi kecipak basah pun memenuhi kamar itu.

Tidak peduli ada yang mendengar aktivitas mereka atau tidak, Satsuki tetap memaksa tubuh Syo untuk bermain sampai mereka lelah.

.

.

Bola mata biru itu mulai membuka matanya. Matahari sudah naik ke atas yang menandakan hari itu sudah siang. Syo mengerjapkan matanya yang masih berat untuk terbuka.

"Syo- _chan_ kau sudah bangun?"

"Nngh.. Natsu.. "

PLAK

"Jangan sentuh.." Syo menepis tangan Natsuki yang ingin menyentuhnya. Ia masih trauma dengan kejadian semalam.

Natsuki yang mengerti dengan situasinya pun hanya diam dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya tanpa melihat ke arah Syo.

"Gomen ne Syo- _chan_.. sebenarnya aku ini pemilik kepribadian ganda. Diriku yang sekarang dan diriku yang satunya bisa dibilang kami berbanding terbalik. Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan lembut namun diriku yang satunya menginginkan hal sebaliknya.."

"Sejak kapan?" Syo mulai membuka mulut walaupun ia juga tidak ingin.

"Entahlah aku tidak ingat.. yang aku tahu ia akan muncul saat malam bulan purnama. Dan kau sudah bertemu dengannya bukan?"

"Ya.."

"Maaf Syo- _chan_ kurasa kita harus putus.." Natsuki mengucapkannya dengan masih membelakangi Syo.

"Aah aku harus ke perpustakaan sekarang. Kalau kau sudah selesai kau boleh pergi dari sini Syo- _chan_.."

Syo tanpa banyak bicara lagi langsung memakai bajunya. Kemudian ia melangkah pergi dari apartemen Natsuki tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Natsuki hanya memperhatikan punggung Syo yang menjauh. "Mungkin lebih baik seperti ini.."

Syo yang sudah sampai di apartemen miliknya langsung memasuki kamar mandi dengan membanting pintunya. Ia tahu dengan membanting pintu tak akan menghasilkan apapun, namun ia butuh pelampiasan saat ini.

Ia membersihkan badannya dibawah pancuran _shower_. Syo berharap ketika merasakan hangatnya air yang keluar dari _shower_ itu bisa menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Ugh.. masih terasa sakit.. sial Natsuki ah bukan Satsuki ck atau siapa pun itu, dia terlalu kasar" Syo memegangi bagian belakangnya yang terasa nyeri akibat permainan panasnya semalam.

Setelah membersihkan badannya, ia mengambil handuk kering untuk mengelap tubuhnya yang basah. Syo memandangi dirinya dari pantulan cermin.

"Ck.. sudah kubilang jangan tinggalkan bekas.. akhh bagaimana ini? Aku ada pemotretan nanti siang.." setelah ia mengacak rambut pirangnya, ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

Syo mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas. Ia menyentuh _screen_ untuk menghubungi seseorang.

" _Moshi-moshi.._ Hari ini aku sakit dan tidak bisa bekerja. Bisa kau batalkan jadwalku untuk beberapa hari? ..Apa? Ah aku mengerti.. iya baiklah.. iya aku akan bekerja minggu depan sesuai yang kau katakan tadi.. _jyaa_ "

Syo mengakhiri teleponnya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur lalu ia melempar ponselnya ke bantal.

"Natsuki.. Satsuki.. ck apa-apaan sihh? Akh kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya?" Syo memeluk gulingnya dengan frustasi.

Tiga hari pun berlalu. Syo tidak keluar dari apartemennya selama tiga hari itu. Ia memilih untuk diam di kamarnya dan memesan makanan jika ia lapar.

Syo menatap layar televisinya yang menyala. Ia hanya menatapnya kosong dan pikirannya entah berada dimana.

"Kusso!" Syo melempar remot televisi itu.

Ia berjalan mencari pakaian dan memakainya lalu ia pergi keluar. Sebelum keluar tak lupa ia mengunci pintu apartemennya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" ucap wanita penjanga perpustakaan itu.

"Shinomiya.. dimana dia?" tanya Syo tanpa basa basi.

"Oh dia mengganti shiftnya.."

"Apa?"

Syo pun keluar dari perpustakaan. Sekarang ia berjalan menuju apartemen milik Natsuki. Entah mengapa ia merasa jika ia harus bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

Tingnong

Tingnong

Tingnong

"Natsuki! Hoy kau ada didalam? Ck.. dikunci"

Tingnong

"Apa mungkin dia sedang pergi ya?"

Syo pun pergi tanpa bertemu dengan Natsuki. Sampai seminggu ia kembali pada pekerjaannya pun ia belum bertemu dengan Natsuki dan sekarang ia lebih sulit lagi untuk mencari Natsuki karena _job_ nya yang menumpuk.

Pernah saat ia sedang ada pemotretan di salah satu taman di kota ia melihat sosok Natsuki. Namun saat itu ia sedang berpose dan tidak bisa langsung menemuinya. Dan ketika sesi pemotretan sudah selesai, sosok itu pun sudah lenyap entah kemana. Syo pun mulai berpikir jika Natsuki sedang menghindarinya dan itu membuatnya kesal.

Dan semenjak itu ia tidak pernah melihat sosok Natsuki lagi.

Hari berganti hari tak terasa hampir sebulan Syo tidak bertemu dengan Natsuki.

"Malam ini bulan purnama kan?" Ucap seorang gadis.

"Ya begitulah.."jawab lelaki disampingnya.

"Sepertinya akan romantis jika kencan dibawah cahaya bulan purnama.." ucap sang gadis lagi.

Lelaki disampingnya pun memencet hidung gadis itu. "Kau itu yaa.. seharusnya aku yang mengajak kan?"

Kemudian pasangan itu tertawa bersama.

Syo yang sejak tadi memperhatikan pasangan itu pun hanya diam. Ia sedikit iri dengan pasangan itu.

Bola mata biru itu menatap ke langit. Ia menghela nafasnya. Kemudian Syo pun melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Kenapa aku malah berjalan ke sini sih?" Ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang tanpa sadar berjalan ke apartemen Natsuki.

"Eh.. lampunya menyalah? Itu berarti.." tak tunggu waktu lama Syo pun langsung berlari ke apartemen milik Natsuki.

Tingnong

Tingnong

"Hoy Natsuki! Aku tau kau ada di dalam kan? Aku ingin bicara" teriak Syo di depan pintu apartemen Natsuki.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Tingnong

"Kalau kau diam saja biar kudobrak pintunya sekalian!" Syo pun sudah berancang-ancang untuk mendobrak ke dalam.

"Pulanglah Syo- _chan_.." Natsuki akhirnya buka suara dibalik pintu.

"Ck.. kau itu kenapa selalu menghindariku Natsuki?" Tanya Syo dari luar yang kesal pada sikap Natsuki.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu Syo- _chan_.." kalimat Natsuki terdengar lirih ditelinga Syo.

"Memangnya kenapa hah?" Syo sudah emosi di diluar.

"Kau tau alasannya Syo- _chan_. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lagi.."

"Kau yang memulai semua ini Natsuki.." suara Syo mengecil namun Natsuki dapat mendengarnya.

"Pulanglah Syo- _chan_.. sebentar lagi bulan purnama"

Syo terdiam sebentar "Tidak. Aku akan disini sampai Satsuki keluar"

Natsuki yang di dalam membelalakkan matanya. Ia justru ingin menghindari Syo dari kepribadiannya yang lain.

"Apa untungnya? Dia justru akan menyakitimu lagi.."

"Ya mungkin begitu" jawab Syo datar.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Syo terdiam lagi tak menjawab pertanyaan lelaki dibalik pintu itu.

"Pulanglah.."

"Tidak mau! Aku itu menyukaimu Natsuki. Persetan dengan kau yang memiliki kepribadian ganda. Jika aku menyukaimu maka otomatis aku juga akan menyukai dirimu yang lain bukan?" ucap Syo dengan suara yang mengecil di akhir.

"Jika aku menyakitimu?"

"Aku memang menyukai dirimu yang mempunyai sisi lembut, namun aku.."

"Kau apa?"

"Aku juga suka dengan sosok Satsuki yang kasar" cicitnya dengan suara yang kecil.

"Jadi?"

"Ugh jadi intinya aku menyukaimu bodoh! Aku menyukaimu maupun dirimu yang lain. Aku.." Syo tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Semua telah ia keluarkan.

Kriieett

Pintu terbuka. Syo mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sosok yang dicarinya selama sebulan ini.

"Oohh begitukah Syo? Jadi ternyata kau sangat menyukaiku?" Lelaki itu menyeringai menatap Syo yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Ka..kau?"

Syo membelalakkan matanya ketika ia mengetahui siapa sosok itu. Lelaki itu pun menarik Syo untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"Apa kau tidak sadar sejak tadi bulan purnama sudah keluar?" Satsuki mengunci pergerakan Syo dengan kedua tangannya yanh berada di kedua sisi kepala pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sih?" Tanya Syo dengan kesal.

"Dan menghentikan pernyataan cintamu barusan?"

"Ugh.."

"Nah karena kau sudah jujur padaku.. jadi biarkan aku memberimu hadiah.." Satsuki semakin menyeringai dan membuat Syo bergidik ngeri.

Satsuki lalu menggendong Syo dengan _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke kasur.

"Heiii apa yang kau lakukan?" Protes Syo.

"Tentu saja memberimu hadiah sayang~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari dengan udara yang sejuk membuat siapa saja akan merasa _fresh_ jika mereka menggunakan waktu itu untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

Terlihat dua orang lelaki yang bermain ayunan ditaman.

" _Nee_ Syo- _chan_.."

" _Nani_?"

"Apa kau lebih suka dengan diriku yang kasar?" tanya Natsuki dengan wajah polosnya.

Syo pun langsung menatap Natsuki dengan wajah tak kalah polosnya.

"Tentu saja aku suka keduanya.."

" _Yokatta_.. kukira kau lebih menyukai diriku yang kasar.."

Wajah Syo memerah mendengar peryataan Natsuki. Ia baru sadar jika pertanyaan dan pernyataan Natsuki yang terdengar ambigu.

"Ayo kita pergi ke café dan makan _ice_ _cream_ Syo- _chan_ " ajak Natsuki sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo"

 **END**

 **okeyyy arigatou buat yang udah mau baca karyaku ini hehehe**

 **silakan yang mau koment atau kritik atau apapun itu**

 **sampai ketemu lagi di karyaku lainnya ^^)/**

 **jyaa naa~**


End file.
